There are numerous prior art disclosures that pertain to insertion devices for film decks and mini-labs. Among these prior art devices is European patent application 0 770 917 A1, which shows a device for the processing of photographic films within a film insertion station that is designed such that both an APS (Advanced Photo System) film and a 35 mm film can be processed. To that end, European patent application 0 770 917 A1 illustrates film edge guides designed as setting means, which are adjustable to the respective film width by two actuating rods connected to a motor. To prevent incorrect insertions, extensive scanning means are needed to set the film transport and setting means to the film type inserted, such as APS film or 35 mm film. Furthermore, it is necessary to use so-called copy plates for setting a copier (mini-lab) to the film size currently being processed and for which the device is used. This makes the overall design of the device complicated and also prone to wear and faults because of the incorporation of setting and scanning means.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be readily apparent that there remains a need in the art for a design that educes the resulting complexity of the resulting device.